<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Entry. by Gay_Gay_Gay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805795">First Entry.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/pseuds/Gay_Gay_Gay'>Gay_Gay_Gay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journal readings. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby, Cute, DADZA DADZA, Dadza, Drabble, Newborn, Phil is gentle with babies, Tommy is a child, Tooth Rotting Fluff, a very small one, hell call dad 'baba!' cause he cant pronounce his ps lol, this shit is so cute u dont even KNOW, when tommy learns how to talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/pseuds/Gay_Gay_Gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is a newborn who lives with his dad. His dad takes care of him. From Tommy's POV.</p><p>please join my discord i beg of thee: https://discord.gg/3HJzHf5JcB</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), platonically - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journal readings. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Entry.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This won't be to long, as this is the first journal entry I've ever done. God, this seems so long ago...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I could barely see, everything was too blurry, but as far as I could tell there was a silhouette above me. He had yellow hair and pale skin, and I could see bright blue eyes staring at me. His face had a smile etched across it, and he put his lips to my forehead, which was surprisingly comforting. I stared back up at him, blue eyes shining with wonder.</p><p>He had gently tapped my nose, and I felt a soft giggle escape me. His smile widened at my laughter, and he gently put his nose against my own and nuzzled his face close to mine. I closed my eyes and whined as he pulled away, the man in question only tightening his grip on me as he chuckled. He said something, it had three syllables, and the only distinct sound I could remember was "L..v....o..". He kissed my forehead once more before he grabs a sippy cup full of milk, which I quickly tried to grasp, causing him to chuckle, and gently puts the lip into my mouth. I was quick to start drinking, grasping the bottle even though he still held it for me.</p><p>He hummed a gentle tune and slowly rocked while I drank, causing my eyelids to get heavier and heavier. I was almost done with the bottle before I started feeling myself losing consciousness. He kissed my forehead once more and held me close as I begin to rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Goodnight.</p><p>-Tommy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>